Yarr
:Were you looking for an item with the same name? Yarr is Rockhopper's red puffle. He was the first red puffle ever seen on Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island. Yarr was named so because he always walked to Rockhopper when he shouted "Yarr". Yarr is one of the most popular Puffles in Club Penguin, along with the Keeper of the Boiler Room and Lolz. Yarr loves to go surfing and is an adventurous puffle. Ever since Yarr's passion for surfing was discovered, the Club Penguin Team added a feature that allowed penguins to surf with their red puffles if they walked them to Catchin' Waves. Yarr has his own Puffle Bed which is Dark Red. Graphical Changes Yarr's look has changed a lot over the years. When Rockhopper visited the first few times, Yarr had the old puffle look. Since then, every time Rockhopper's Player Card changes, Yarr's look changes. The same has happened with Rockhopper when they updated the looks to make it more modern. Yarr was given the normal puffle look on September 12, 2012. Appearances *Yarr appears in the book, The Great Puffle Switch. *Yarr is featured in the Rockhopper Plant Background. *Yarr appears in the episode The Party Starts Now. *Yarr also appears in the episode Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid. Appearance in the Animated Shorts *During the events of the episode Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, the Giant Squid mistakes Yarr for his red ball, so he spins him, plays with him, and even swallows him. Rockhopper thinks Yarr is dead, so he sets up a funeral for him. He is very sad, until Yarr is puked out by the squid, and Yarr saves the day by shooting the squid's REAL ball far away. Trivia *It is very possible to imitate him, if you have a Red Puffle named Yarr but his appearance while walking is the old image. It is the same thing as Dubstep, just with the new puffle look. *If Rockhopper throws a snowball Yarr will look at it through a telescope. *When Rockhopper arrived in February 2009 and May 2009, Yarr couldn't be seen on the Migrator because Rockhopper was seen walking Yarr on his Player card. *If anyone slides their mouse cursor over the Migrator when on the Club Penguin homepage, they would see Yarr jump along the Crow's Nest. *According to the 229th issue of the Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper said Yarr went missing on March 4, 2010, as soon as the Migrator docked onto the Beach. *He is friends with Blast the Elite Puffle . *Yarr, Lolz, The Stage Keeper, and EPF puffles may be the only old looking puffles in all of Club Penguin. *Yarr was the first Red Puffle ever seen in Club Penguin. *When you try to name your puffle "Yarr", it will let you. *Yarr is no longer visible on the Migrator. *When Rockhopper was meetable in September 2013, Yarr got his new puffle look just like any other Red Puffle. Gallery An in-game Avatar Screenshot 130.png|Yarr in-game. Red_Puffle_old_look.png|Yarr. Yarr snow ball.png|Whenever Rockhopper throws a snowball, Yarr's looking through his telescope. Yarr in Rockhopper's Player Card Rh yarr card.png|Yarr on Rockhopper's first Player Card. Yarr and Rockhopper at the Fall fair.png|Yarr in Rockhopper's second Player Card. Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Yarr on Rockhopper's Player Card during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rhtransparentbgplayer.png|Yarr on Rockhopper's new Player Card. Other Yarr Surfing.jpg|Yarr surfing. Telescope_yarr.PNG|Yarr looking through a telescope. Yarr_sleeping.PNG|Yarr, sleeping. Yarr_christmas.PNG|Yarr at Christmas time. News_20121212_Rockhopper_Cave.png|Yarr with Rockhopper entering a cave. Yarr from RH BG 9129.png|Yarr sticking his tongue out. Rockhooper.PNG|Yarr and Rockhopper as seen in issue #188 of the Club Penguin Times. Yarr1.png|Yarr during the Medieval Party 2013. Rockhopper_in_The_Party_Starts_Now.png|Yarr and Rockhopper being carried over penguins, as part of The Party Starts Now. Yarr 012.png|Yarr's "funeral" in the Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, while Rockhopper thought he was not alive. Yarr (item) clothing icon ID 5020.png|Yarr's icon in the inventory. Category:Creatures Category:Rockhopper Category:Pets Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Famous puffles Category:FAOTW Category:Mascots Category:Homepage Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Category:Famous Puffles